Magic Hand!
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Staz learns some new things about his new magic abilities and his feelings for a certain ghost-girl. Contains: graphic Staz/Fuyumi & magical essence (warning: brief technical three-way). Author's Note: this fic was inspired "Aishiteru-yo" by: kats690. Please R&R and enjoy!


**Author's Note: **  
**I came across a fic called: "**Aishiteru-yo" ** written by **_**kats690**_** and I want to thank the very same for writing it and inspiring me to try my own stuff for a Staz/Fumyumi fic of my own! :) Thank You! Hope y'all like it. :) [plus, I think that I needed a little bit of a break from Game of Thrones **— **never would I thought that I would ever say something like that **— **it's just insane, but the truth all the same]**

**Disclaimer****: These characters and this world belong to Yuuki Kodama, but this fic and plot are my own.**

**Title: !Magic Hand!**

**Pairing: **(vamp)Staz/Fuyumi(ghost)  
**Contains: **Graphic sex-scene (that's all I'm gonna say, don't wanna give away the tasty details!), technical three-way?  
**Summary: **_Staz learns a bit more about his magic and feelings regarding a certain ghost._

**#BLOODLAD~**

* * *

**#BLOODLAD~**

Staz never truly knew the extension of his magic until he met Fuyumi. Before, it was just a thing that he used to pulverize the stupid losers that annoyed him into a battle over his territory. Now, he knew that it was an expansion of himself, of his emotion. The first time that he touched her with his embodied magic, it was like the first time he met her eyes when she was human.

That had been the first time he had ever felt bloodlust in his life, but it was something different now. He could feel his magical essence inside of her, each time she took a bit of his blood and stole it away inside her, refusing to let it go. Every time his embodied-magic gripped hold of her, whether it was too save her from another abduction (which happened annoyingly frequently, so much so that it was going out of style ~_come up with something new, idiots!~), _or to make sure that the dummy didn't wander off and get lost, she took even more of him in, absorbing his magic essence through her fade-in fade-out skin.

* * *

They were in his apartment, lounging **—**well, he was lounging **—**she'd hugged the edge of the couch like she always seemed to do when the were alone **—**and he guessed it had been another exhausting day for her in the Demon World, because it wasn't long before she'd fallen asleep despite his exclaims of both disdain and whoops of glee at the TV. But steadily, as he tried to ignore her stupid little puffing breaths from where she lay against the couch arm almost like a house cat **—**her head nestled in her arms, her lips glossy and lightly parted, her knee-sock clad legs curled up on the couch with her, her short skirt laying just-so on her hips, (a bit bunched at the back) and clearing showing off her... he jerked his gaze back to the screen, his cheeks going hot clearly against his will. An awesome fight scene was happening right now, one of his favs, but his eyes kept jerking to the side **—**to her.

The pale flesh of her thigh gleamed in the dark room from the flashing glare of the television, and he found his left-hand fingers twitching where they lie on his dark-pant clad thigh. He clenched his fist. What was wrong with him? She wasn't even really _doing_ anything over there, nothin' but being passed-out. He clenched his hand tighter, his nails biting into the flesh of his palm.

He steadfast stared at the TV, but didn't really see what was happening. Against his will, almost like it was a living thing itself a transparent and red formed out of his magic **—**a smaller form of his pounding attack-fist **—**and drifted towards Fuyumi. It lightly caressed her thigh and it was like a shiver through him. He didn't know where it came from until **—**"Hhnm..." Fuyumi murmured in her sleep.

Her jerked his head around and looked at her, and became even more startled to see his magic-hand there, caressing her thigh. He let out an exclaim and jumped back on the arm of the couch. He watched wide-eyed and open-mouthed as it started to draw itself up her thigh.

Jaw clenched suddenly, he made a sharp gesture and after a brief hesitation, the hand floated from her thigh, almost in a low-spirited manner. Instantly, the feeling dissipated, but the hand did not. He glared at it, willing it away, feeling a bead of sweat build at his temple, but it just wouldn't go the hell away!

_Is my magic going rogue_? He gave his head a incredulous shake, that wasn't possible. It was _his_ magic, his to control. He growled threatening at it with barred sharp teeth, and he willed it away. He felt a flare of triumph as it finally started to float towards him, but that turned into a verbal yelp as his own magic actually slapped him right in the face.

He put a hand to his cheek, his jaw unhinged in shock as it wagged a index finger at him, before gesturing back at Fuyimi insistently. Staz shook his head firmly, his real hand shooting out to try and grab the phantom-limb, but it danced out of his range. Pissed, he jumped to his feet on the couch, Fuyumi forgotten for a moment in his anger as he made another grab, but it zipped away, hanging high above his head.

"ARGH!" He jumped for it. He reached the ceiling **—**smacking his head **—**but that was the only thing he made contact with. He saw the hand wiggle its fingers at him mockingly before he started to fall back to his couch **—**and right on top of the still-sleeping Fuyumi **—**he flailed, trying to contort himself so he didn't crush the ghost-girl. His right big toe landed on the very edge of the couch arm, right next to her thumb, and his left toes managed to clench the material on the back of the couch, his bare heel brushing against a pleat in her skirt **—**his knees were bent, his arms held straight out in from of him for balance as his ass was right above her right shoulder, his nuts right there by her face. He froze, looking down at her, holding his breath **—**if she woke up... he gave his head a shake as she just mumbled something unintelligible and that was it. Damn, this girl could sleep! But it wasn't like he was one to talk **—**he was like the dead when he passed-out from a long day of junk food, manga, and video games.

He let out a relieved laugh that sounded more light a gasp, grinning, but it fell from his lips as he glanced up and saw the hand advance on him. _No _**—**he mouthed. But it was too late. It flicked his forehead with enough force knock him backward. He managed to flip in the air and landed safely on the other arm of the couch like a cat **—**almost **—**he did knock over the table lamp and grabbed it just in the knick of time. He glared back at the hand that was once more hovering rather close to Fuyumi.

His cheek twitched in his irritation and Staz cursed his magic-essence in the form of this rogue-hand. It was kicking his ass and there was nothing he could do about it **—**not wanting to wake his ghost-girl up from what appeared to be a pretty good sleep. This sucked! What the hell was his magic up to? This was completely insane **—**even by Demon World standards.

Eyes narrowed, he suddenly slid back into his original spot on the couch, turning his nose up at the hand, ignoring it as he stared at the TV. Maybe if he pretended to ignore it...

It was his magic **—**he was in control of it and no one else **—**so it was acting a bit loopy **—**he'd put it down no doubt. But why was it acting like this? He looked at it askance. It was sticking to Fuyumi **—**with her dark tresses falling across her supple, pale neck... Staz was startled as the hand brushed the tip of his finger across the flesh and he watched as Fuyumi swallowed. It **—**! **—**it wasn't rogue after all! **—**he'd been thinking about doing just that and the phantom hand followed the silent urge of his. And earlier, when he was thinking about the tone of her thigh, the smooth flesh under his rough fingertips **—**the essence of his magic had formed into a phantom hand with his secret desire for Fuyumi.

He couldn't let this happen **—**but **—**but... He was just gonna test it, and then leave it alone like it never happened. It wasn't like Fuyumi thought about him like that anyway **—**the hand drift back to her leg, touching the smooth flesh. He could feel it like he was actually touching her himself and not with his magic. The hand glided up to the edge of her thigh, skirt hanging off her hips.

Staz gulped, his left hand gripping the edge of his armrest with such force that the frame started to creak under the pressure. He twitched the essence-hand, shifting the pleated skirt further of her hip, revealing more of her. Her white panties clung to the smooth and full curve of her buttocks. Feeling dangerous, he traced the bend of her cheek, the feel of her through his magic was stronger than what it would have been if he was actually using his hand.

The tips of its finger touched the thin elastic from her panties around crease of her thigh, and at will they disintegrated out of existence. Staz swallowed, bit through his lip with his pointed teeth, healing instantly, only to do it over again. Heat flushed through his body at the sight of her rounded cheeks and the fresh, previously hidden center folds.

Fuyumi gave a little shiver as her pink folds were exposed and shifted a bit.

His breath caught in his throat **—**this had to stop! **—**but unbidden, the hand floated down and drew magic-fingers across her center, for a brief moment going out of faze as the essence juddered. She let out a deep sigh.

Phantom-fingertips drew across her again **—**juddering **—**making her shudder. She moaned **—**"S-Staz..."

"Fuyumi," her name left his lips unbidden at the surprise of his own name leaving hers in a moist moan.

She blinked awake, after everything, it was her name that did it. Her cheeks were pink **—**she lifted awake, rubbing her sleepy eyes with her fist cutely. The phantom-hand had vanished like a little cowardly bastard, and left him sitting there, like a statue, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Staz?" her blush deepened at little as she looked across the couch at him.

"Fu-Fuyumi —" he stuttered a little himself, his gaze flickering unbidden to her exposed crease.

"M-My underwear!" she cried out suddenly **—**realizing **—**grasping the hem of her skirt and trying to hid her exposed butt and folds. Staz thought that her face was so red that she was like to pass out. "S-Staz? Wh-wha-at's happening?!"

Staz gulped, frozen. _It wasn't supposed to go that far_! He had lost control **—**which seemed to be a going theme ever since she entered the Demon World. "Fuyumi... I-I..." he scratched his head, this was beyond awkward **—**and his gaze kept flickering to her even when he didn't mean it to. How could he explain this without sounding like a perverted vampire molester?

"Uhhhn..." she looked around wildly, her heart hammering in her chest. "T-this is ss-o embarrassing!" she whimpered.

He jumped to his feet in front of her, waving his arms. "Calm down! Fuyumi **—**!" he grabbed her shoulders in his panic, giving her a little shake. She looked up at him with big, wide eyes, gasping, her face so hot. She was so close, so **—**he jumped back from her suddenly, almost as if he had been burned.

"St **—**"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" he blurted, his hand over his mouth as his shoulders heaved with his panting.

She stilled. "Y-you..." she looked up at him.

"Fuyumi, I am so sorry!" he continued hurriedly. "IlikeyouandIjustcouldn'tstopmyselfandmymagicseemedtohaveamindofitsownandthingsjustwentoverboardafterthat **—**!" he was talking so fast, _he_ didn't even know what he was saying, but apparently Fuyumi did **—**maybe she wouldn't have the same problem as he was.

"S-Staz **—**I-I **—**Y-y-you **—**?" she stammered so bad, so nervous she could hardly get a word out. She waved her hands about in frantic gestures, trying to express herself that way when she couldn't seem to get the words out. She made a frustrated sound at herself, and suddenly looked at him with a focus and grabbed his nearest hand. "M-me, too." He was startled and so was she it appeared. She blushed further as he looked down at her open-mouthed **—**he'd never been more shocked in his life. Her hands were clammy **—**but he didn't care **—**and warm.

"Fuyumi, you —"

"Mm-hmm," she nodded nervously, biting her bottom lip, flushing. She glanced away shyly.

Staz gave a wide grin and dropped down to his knees in front of her. His heart was hammering in his chest. "This is... this is just —!" He gave a loud and sudden _whoop_! of happiness that jolted her, but she smiled back at him. "Fuyumi, this is just so —" he suddenly grasped the side of her neck, gentle like and looked into her big eyes. They swallowed him, so innocent and kind-hearted, brave — it was like when he first saw her as a human, but what was drawing him in wasn't his lust for that first taste of human-blood, it was something else. It made his heart stop beating, took his breath away — and suddenly he couldn't take it anymore!

He pulled her towards him, pressing his lips to her soft and plump ones. Her gasp of surprise allowed his entry, and he explored the moist cavern of her mouth with his tongue. His hand slid around to the nape of her neck beneath her thick tresses. He leaned up on his knees. Shyly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her soft tongue meeting his with hesitant probes that grew a bit bolder as his other hand grazed her shoulder and slid down her back to rest at the dip in her lower back, pressing her closer to him.

Her large breasts pressed lightly against his chest, rubbing as she panted wetly into his mouth. He could feel her stiff nipples through the material. They parted slightly, gasping for breath, a string of saliva hanging briefly between them as they looked at each other flushed and a bit dazed.

With a bit of encouragement from him, she slowly brought his T-shirt over his head and dropped it on the floor. She palmed his chest with delicate fingers, caressing the muscles she found. He gave a slight shiver as her thumb grazed over his nipple, watching her as she timidly explored his naked torso. Her fingers traced the lines, the V that led below his belly button. Her nails grazed through the light dark curls that peeked above his belt

There was no way she could miss the bulge of his growing erection, and by her little gasp he knew it was true. He untucked the tail of her shirt, his palms brushing the flesh of her ribs ad he pulled it over her head.

"Ooh." He looked down at her. She blushed at the attention of his gaze and made to cross her arms over her chest. "No," he murmured, gently stopping her. He released her hands and she gentle settled them on the flesh above his belt as he gently cupped her jugs in his jugs.

"Mmmm." She bit her lip as he brought his mouth down to her boob, his lips sucking at her dark pink nipple. His sharp teeth nipped at the sensitive flesh of the nub, as his other hand plucked at the other making her moan softly. She leaned into him, her head back slightly as a hand trailed up his back and cupped the nape of his neck, and her other wrapped around his back, pulling the teen vampire to her. He turned the same attention to her other mound, his tongue swirling around the aroused nub. She arched into him.

He wrapped his arms around her naked torso, pushing off his knees and turning them so that Fuyumi lay across the length of the couch cushions.

"Ooh," he finally released her assaulted organs, giving each a kiss. He hung over her — one hand planted at the side of her head, the other lightly grasping the edge of the couch, one knee between her legs (the material of his pants _just_ brushing her light peppering of pubes), while the other pressed the outside of her.

She looked up at him. "Staz…"

He stole her lips again, her hands lightly grasping his sides for a moment before sliding along his belt until they found the buckle at the front. He released his claim on her mouth, their foreheads resting against each other. "Don't stop," he murmured, his lips brushing hers.

She took a deep breath of him and her shaking fingers steadied as she undid his belt and the zipper of his pants. Her fingers grazed his cock through his boxers and he chocked a bit at the sensation. Giving her bottom lip a brief nibble, he pushed from her.

He stood on the couch between her legs and hopped out of his pants and boxers. "Ah," — She gasped as his half-hard cock sung out into the open from a shock of dark hair and he gave a low groan. He looked down at her, his hands planted on his pale hips as he grinned down at her, unable to tear her gaze from the slightly curved organ hanging between his legs, staring down at her with a winking eye.

Almost like it was magnetized, she slowly sat up with parted lips, never taking her eyes off it. He watched her curiously as she reached up and leaned forward at the same time.

"Ohhhho," his lips parted in the shape of a 'O' as her warm palm grasped the base of his cock, and she tentatively swallowed his head. The shock that went through him nearly made his knees give way, jolting his cock into full hardness in her wet and warm mouth.

His fingers shaking a bit with the pleasure, he reassuringly petted her hair. Her tongue swirled around his leaky-head. He was hardly able to resist thrusting all the way to the back of her throat as she slowly and experimentally took his hard prick further into her mouth — her hand doing a jerky-twisty motion — unsure.

His fingers grasped her soft tresses, panting, his face turned towards the ceiling with his mouth hung open, his gaze unfocused. He rocked his hips a bit — groaning — she gagged a bit as his head pushed between her tonsils. And suddenly he couldn't take his anymore!

"MMM!" She made a protesting sound in the back of her stuffed throat as he pulled her from his dick — she released his cock with a sultrily-sounding _pop!_

_"Staz!"_ she gasped, looking up at him with confusion and worry as he stared down at her hungrily, saliva at the corner of her swollen, dirty lips. She let out a little yelp of surprise as he shoved her back down onto the couch. He dropped down to his knees and the leaned over her, her cheeks flushed.

"Fuyumi, I want to taste you so bad!" He told her intensely.

She looked shocked at just the thought of it — "N-n-no; S-Staz, I —!" — and before she could stammer out what was sounding like a protest of some sort, Staz had already slithered down her naked body and between her legs. He pushed her short pleated skirt up her abdomen and delved into darkness.

She let out a little cry of alarm at the jolt that went through her and started to try and push her skirt down weakly, as if that would stop the vampire from eating her out. He pushed her hands away with little effort and pushed his tongue further into her lightly musky crease.

There were such different planes here that he never knew before and his tongue touched everyone of them — making her mew. She writhed at the feel of him, both from a bit off embarrassment and the rest from the pleasure. She grew wetter and juicier until he was left lapping at her nub, her folds and her hole, drinking her. Her taste exploded on his tongue and then she really did explode from the attentions of his skilled tongue — her back arched, her fingers tangled in his black short locks, her hips thrusted, pushing his face further into her slick folds — and she let out a shriek as she was ripped apart by sparking pleasure.

She collapsed back onto the couch — limp, gasping, moaning — he pulled from between her legs briefly panting as he crawled back up her. His pale face was dripping with her juices and when she saw this, she turned a bright kind of red — mortified — "S-Staz, I-I —"

His open-mouthed grin stopped her — "I like it. The taste of you, Fuyumi."

"O-oh,"

He made a point of licking his lips, and she bit her own in response, looking at him — he knew that look, the one where she was drawing courage around herself to do something out of her comfort zone — Staz waiting with baited breath, hardly able to wait and see what she was going to do, his boner nestled in her pleated skirt.

One of her hands came up to the nape of his neck and started to pull his face to hers. His eyes slipped closed and his lips waited — he didn't open them until he felt something warm and equally wet draw across his check. She was licking her lips — tasting herself exploding on her tongue — tasting the alluring tang that he had.

He kissed her then, his tongue playing with hers — tasting both himself and her — her big breasts brushing against his chest between them. He thrusted suggestively into her skirt and abdomin, knowing that she could feel him — his need — his want of her.

She moaned a bit, opening up her thighs, her hand reaching between them until it found his shaft. He grunted into her mouth as she tugged his cock suggestively.

He broke their kiss and looked her in the eye — "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Staz." She didn't stammer and looked back at him with a wanting gaze.

He reached between them and help her guide his cock between her legs and hot, wet folds, and to her entrance. She gave a small nod and he slowly pushed into her tight hole. He gave a long groan, sheathed inside her warmth — she gave a small whimper at his thick cock stretching out her sensitive walls.

He rocked his hips into her and the thrust slowly, shaking.

Fists clenched **—**sharp teeth tearing through the soft flesh of his mouth **—**as he fought to control himself, to not let his vampiric instincts to take over and tear her apart in his lust for her. But he became unhinged a bit when she lifted her leg and wrapped it wound his hip, opening herself up — encouraging him to pump faster.

She lost herself in the feeling of him inside of her — lost any awkward or embarrassing feelings she may of had — and let herself be thrown into Staz's complete control. Her fingers tangled in his short and sweaty locks, giving them a bit of a tug as she arched into him.

H managed to hunch over her, and took her plump jugs into his palms. He massaged one as he opened his mouth and guided to other to the hungry opening **—** and he swallowed a needy-nipple.

She gasped, pulling his hair a little harder — and he teethed her nipple, his points grazing the edge of the sensitive nipple in a way that made her bite her lip and whimper a bit, toeing the line between sensual and pain. He transferred his mouth to her left breast, mawing on it, feeling her pounding heart through the attached flesh.

His hands traced from her knees and up her body, marvelling at the unflawed flesh. He kissed his way through the collected beads of sweat between her large mounds and took her lips. She eagerly kissed him and let her tongue dominate his mouth — trace each and every one of his fangs.

She was emboldened by the magic popping inside of her, the flame of pleasure bursting and snapping as it grew hotter and hotter with each stroke of his stiff cock inside of her — poking at places previous unexplored.

She released his mouthed and his kissed along her jaw.

She traced her hand over his moist skin, her fingers trailing through the shallow puddle collected in the dip of the small of his back. And then continued moving downward — and between his butt cheeks.

His thrusts faltered and he pulled from her neck, looking down at her with creased brows and flushed cheeks. Her eyes were focused but she didn't seem to be looking at him, his face close to hers, the tip of her tongue peeking between her teeth.

"Fuyumi, what're yo—" (she probed his tight ring of muscle with the tip of her finger) "— !Augh!" he cut of into a choking gasp and he looked down at her wide-eyed, open-mouthed, his thrusts coming to a complete halt. "WHAT THE HEL— !?"

She was smiling up at him, her face flushed, her eyes dancing. "I thought you might like it."

"NO." He said firmly, his expression unreadable as she still felt the flame inside her lick at her. "I don— " (she tested his conviction) "— Haaahn." He shuddered, a jolt going straight to his balls in a short line. He jerked a bit inside her (making her moan) and went a bit cross-eyed.

"See—"

"No." He gave his head a little shake and narrowed his eyes down at her. "Take— " he gave her a sharp jab with his cock that made her chock a bit at the unexpected move "— your—" thrust ("Aagh!") "— finger—" poke ("Haah!") "— outta—" stick ("Hmn!") "— my—" stab ("Ngh!") "— ass—" jab ("Aah!"), he pulled back until just the weepy head of his cock was sitting in her hot and tight entrance "— FUYUMI!"

"STAZ!" she keened loudly, tearing her finger from his ringed passage, arching up off the couch and into his arms. "Ooooh, Gaaaawd!"

He didn't stop as he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding the girl to him, his knees shifting on the couch. He propped her on the arm of the couch, opening her up, both legs now wrapped around his hips. His other hand fumbled to grab something, his knuckles knocking the lamp off the end table — but didn't hear the crash — as he rammed himself into her, pushing her backwards, a mess, back over the arm and onto the small table, her head hanging over the edge.

Staz grabbed the meat of her ass and lifted her hips up, planting his knees on the edge of the couch arm for support and kept up his inhuman momentum that left her unable to form any singular word — his grunts and her gibberish filling the room. He thought he caught his phantom-hand back again, in possession of the unbroken lamp, but he was to enthralled in the bubbling in his blood, in the pit of his stomach, growing stronger and insistent.

Her arms flailed around helplessly in her ecstasy until she found his broad shoulders, her nails digging harmlessly into his flesh. Her soft and tight walls were contracting and spasming around his cock, squeezing him.

He knew that they were tantalizingly close to that explosive edge.

He let out a little yelp as someone started to joggle his hanging balls. Unable stop thrusting, not to mention not wanting to — he cast a glance down and on his pull-out managed to get a peep of his ever insistent magic-hand.

"Meh," — he saw no reason to stop or protest even. Other than this feeling really awesome, it made up for his phantom-hand being such an asshole earlier and that bitch slap.

Fuyumi was mewling beneath him. His red gaze drawn to the way her rounded breasts bounced with his short and sharp thrust

"Uuh— uuuh — uuuuhh!" she grovelled beneath him, begging to be flung over the edge, to feel this building rush to explode inside-outward — rock her body so hard she didn't know which way was up and which way was down — something she was having a hard time doing even now.

"Fu— !" he groaned, pulling her up to him, thrusting his tongue through her swollen and parted lips. Her arms wrapped around his torso, his arms around her the only thing keeping her up right now, her spine gone and replaced with singing jolts up and down where it used to be.

She moaned into his mouth, fingers tangling in his sweat-wet locks.

"Wugh!" he pulled his lips from her in surprise as the hand did the very thing that he had thrusted Fuyumi not to do. The electricity that stroke through his body shoved him off that edge and he plunged so deep into Fuyumi that his dick lifted her up into the air and he pulled her right over the very same edge.

She cried out his name as his hot cum exploded into her body — so much so loud that volume made his ears ring — her walls spasm so tight around his still-running penis that it held him in place as he jerked and she writhed in each others arms.

Still shaking, he fell back onto the couch, dragging the blinded Fuyumi with him. He stabbed into her again up her landing and she orgasmed again, crying out his name, squeezing more of his nectar inside of her — laced with magic — adding to her high — before she finally collapsed onto his chest moaning lowly to mingle with his panting breath — and he slid out from her tight tunnel with a bout of her pussy juice.

She lay her head on his shoulder, her breath puffing against his jaw, as she slowly came back from the edge, her vision returning, but infrequent shocks still went through her, jolting her body as he held her tight. He was a bit dazed himself, he didn't think that he was going to get up for a while — but it wasn't like he was tempted, with her breasts pressed firmly to his chest, his cock twitching, slowly regaining consciousness, seeking the warmth of her wet tunnel so close by.

The credits of the anime were long-since rolling — "Don't leave," he whispered — "I won't, Staz." She promised "Never," — but _this_ was far from over.

_-!glossed yo!-_

**#BLOODLAD~**

* * *

**#BLOODLAD~**

**End Note:**

**Sorry about the phantom-hand thing joining in (not really), but I couldn't help it**** (truly)****, I just had to bring it back, the sly bastard [made from Staz's magic, infused with his personality, eh?] lol. **

**Well, I hoped that you enjoyed my first try at some Blood Lad. I had a fun (as you can imagine) time writing it, and hope that I had the characters in par if something like this actually happened in the manga (fingers crossed). Your comments would be ****appreciated****, and I have a few more ideas floating around in my head for a couple more fics regarding Blood Lad and I hope to type them out before they vanish ****completely. **

**Always a pleasure and Thanks for Reading!**

**y**


End file.
